halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Calina-141
|gender=Female |height=211.4 cm , 221.9 cm |weight= |hair=Blonde |eyes=Brown |cyber= |specialty=Lone wolf tactics |sigweapons= |rank= |tag=S-141 |serviceno= |class= |branch= |unit= |affiliation= |notable=Brain host for the AI Ikora }} Calina-141, born as Calina S. Verma, was a SPARTAN-II under the , also known as the NAVSPECWEP division. Born on September 19, 2511, Calina was one of the rare children from the to be secretly recruited for , and the only one from humanity's homeworld, . Calina was brought from Earth to humanity's fortress , where she was trained for years under and various other DIs. Cal showed lone wolf traits, as she seemed to not bother with the existence of a team, though after a personal consultation with Dr. Halsey, Cal heartily accepted her teammates, Lian-017 and . She was one of the thirty-three recruits to successfully accept the SPARTAN-II augmentations and become a super-soldier. After receiving her , Calina entered active duty as a SPARTAN, often preferring working alone or with Will to working with a team, after the death of Lian. In reality, Lian survived the augmentations, and was listed as dead to be secretly recruited for the elite strike force known as the VELOX Unit. After a long and decorated career as a SPARTAN, Calina would face her death during an assassination mission on , when a Brute Chieftain fatally wounded her. Her brain was then cryofreezed as soon as possible and flash-cloned to create the smart AI known as Ikora, as part of Project MNEMOSYNE, a project which also created a different AI from the brain of another deceased SPARTAN-II. Ikora would become the "Smart" AI assigned to GAUNTLET Team, headed by Tyler-A319. Calina also bore a son with Will-043 named Deryck, who went on to become Deryck-D096, a Delta Company Spartan. Career Service Vitae |full name=Calina S. Verma |service number= |unit=SPARTAN-IIs |enlistment=February 25, 2517 |garrison= |status=Missing In Action |gender=Female |birthplace= |born=September 19, 2511 |blood type=AB+ |height=207.4 cm , 271.9 cm |weight= |general notes= |service history= |comments= |note= }} Biography Early Life and Training Calina S. Verma was born on September 19, 2511, to parents Gaurav Verma and Sakhi Singh, in the city of Bangalore in the Union of Indian States. Gaurav was the elder brother of Snigdha Verma, who was the mother of Tyler Raymond, future SPARTAN-III known as Tyler-A319. Calina was quite the athletic kid, often competing with others in sports and various other physical activities. She was the top student in her class, and also the best athlete, only being just six years old. She performed so well academically that she was offered a place into the best school in the city, that too at a scholarship. One day while playing gravball in the school court, Calina was approached by her school's principal, who with a terrified face reported that a few people had come to meet her. A young black-haired woman wearing a white dress with white boots came to her, while another man in shorts who was with the woman previously stayed back. The woman came up to her, and introduced her name as Catherine, after asking Calina her own name. Halsey asked her a few questions about her interests and her academic and sports scores. Then, Halsey flipped a coin in front of her, asking Calina to guess the side it'd land on, but Calina, unfortunately, gave the wrong answer. Halsey then asked Calina what she would do if she had the chance of saving humanity from its enemies, to which Calina, in a rather cold tone, replied that she would 'destroy all of them'. With the necessary evaluation done, Catherine—who was, in fact, Dr. Catherine Halsey, the creator of the SPARTAN-II program—bid Calina farewell, and left her, leaving the little girl puzzled. A few weeks later, in the dead of the night, Calina was secretly abducted from her home by anonymous ONI agents, replacing her with a flash-clone in her home. Augmentations Career Legacy Characteristics and Traits Personality Calina was since her childhood quite an athletic and talented kid, often bragging sports medals home. She was also born intelligent, as evidenced by her selection into a larger school at a scholarship by the school's staff themselves. During training, she often stuck with her team most of the time, with fellow teammates Lian and Will. While originally being an introvert, she soon began to talk to others and help them. When Carris was depressed that she accidentally killed a trainer, Calina went to her and calmed her down to make her normal again. From this, it was evident that Calina cared more about her fellow Spartan recruits than anything else. After the augmentations, when various of her friends died, most notably Lian, Calina faced a mental breakdown. Not knowing that Lian was actually indeed alive, Calina was depressed for a few weeks when she was comforted by her friends, especially Linda and Will. Although they were successful in making Calina happy again, the deaths of her peers left an adverse effect on Calina, and she more preferably chose to work alone or in a small team rather than with a large group. This personality lasted for a few years, and later she became more indulged with others, becoming a core member of their SPARTAN-IIs family again, although her lone wolf skills separated her from the others on a few missions. On the battlefield, Calina rarely seemed to talk, instead focusing most of her mind on the present scenario, and always thinking the next steps to take down the enemy. Like all other SPARTANs, Calina was adept at hand signals, and she seemed to almost rely on them for the entire time, only initiating one-to-one radio communication when far away or if it's really necessary. Her silent behavior almost made the rumor "Spartans are walking mechs" true for other UNSC soldiers that worked alongside her during wars, especially ODSTs. However, she always made sure her teammates, SPARTANs or otherwise, were never in danger, and she'd put her own life at risk to make sure others were safe. Skills And Abilities Calina was often considered among her SPARTAN-II peers as the group's best lone wolf operative, with Linda-058 in the second. While Linda still worked in teams, Calina participated in various actual lone wolf operations, such as intel extraction from an abandoned place or fire support to an ODST platoon for example. In many ways, the ONI staff considered her to be similar to the cat-2 SPARTAN-III , although more flexible. Calina was good at a lot of skills, as evidenced by her scores and behavior during training that made her one of the top-ranking SPARTAN-IIs in the program. While she was adept at quite a few things, one of Calina's main strengths would be her proficiency in close-quarters combat, as she was lightning-fast in striking and dodging with her MJOLNIR armor. Calina was once able to take on three Brutes at a time, nearly losing her life before she received assistance from her allies. She relied on her sheer strength and flexibility during combat, and that made her a frighteningly dangerous combatant unarmed. Besides CQC, Calina was known to be an expert marksman and was also good with a sniper rifle, even though she was never a specialized sharpshooter. These skills gave her a good advantage during her lone wolf missions, especially assassination and reconnaissance ones, as she was able to spy from a distance and take out targets if needed. Unlike most other sharpshooters, Calina never bothered to spend time thinking the best customization for her sniper rifle; she always did with what she had and used her instinct in such scenarios. Appearance Standing at almost 7 feet unarmored, Calina was taller than many other SPARTAN-IIs, including John-117 and she was rivaled by Sam-034 during the first post-augmentation days. Although she was moderately tall during training, the augmentations gave her a sudden spike in her height, making her one of the tallest SPARTAN-IIs. Her height also made most non-SPARTAN personnel confuse her for a male while in her armor, not realizing her gender until she spoke, and her silence during combat added to that. Being a SPARTAN-II gave her a larger physique, and in armor, she was almost indistinguishable from the others. Like all other SPARTAN-IIs, Calina received her set of MJOLNIR Mark IV armor at the on in 2525. Calina wore a regular variant of the armor, with customized specifications meaning that her visor had a larger scope of magnification, a customized heads-up display, and a built-in TACPAD on the left arm. Her armor was colored iridescent green, and she sported this armor for nearly a decade before switching to an Up-Armored version in 2536, after her former one was badly damaged. Trivia Creator's Notes and References *Calina-141's canon expansion was created so as to serve as the brain host for the AI Ikora, a position previously owned by a minor Class II SPARTAN-II known as Laura-171 before Calina was considered. The author did this to create a female-protagonist-like figure in his EU since he feels that originally Novum Acies had little to no focus on its female characters. He originally considered a female B312, but considering that it would be more contradictory, he has resorted to Cal-141. Category:Class I Spartan-IIs